parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy55 Productions's Third Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 3: Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon).
Here is the third remake of TrainBoy55 Productions's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (Percy and the Carnival, told by Michael Brandon for the US) *Edward *James *Percy *Surprised Percy (Percy and Rocky) *Tired Percy (R/C Percy (with Blue Coach)) *Toby *Emily *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *Sodor Brass Band *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Express Coaches *Branchline Coaches *Breakdown Train *Henrietta *Victoria *Elsie *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses Special Guests (Percy and the Carnival, told by Michael Brandon for the US) *Bugs Bunny (TTTE Character) *Lola Bunny (TTTE Character) *Sonic (TTTE Character) *Tails (TTTE Character) Cast (The Sequel) *Thomas - Paul *Edward - Simon *Molly - Kate *Stanley - David *James - Diesel *Duck - Professor *Percy - Dave Transcript (Percy and the Carnival, told by Michael Brandon for the US) *Narrator: Percy and The Carnival. It was a beautiful morning on the Island of Sodor. (the scene opens with Tails going by, hauling seven boxcars and a caboose, and passing Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny, going by and hauling some three green and yellow Express coaches) All the engines were very excited. It was the day of Sir Topham Hatt's carnival. (Knuckles, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose, passes Sonic hauling a Culdee fell coach and Catherine the Mountain Coach) Children would be coming from far and wide. There was to be a special visit from the Chinese Dragon. Percy was delighted. He thought the Chinese Dragon was the most exciting thing of all. Sir Topham Hatt arrived at Tidmouth. He had come to give the engines their jobs. Edward wants to pull the carousel, Henry the roller coaster, Gordon the carnival people, Toby the bumper cars, James and Emily were to pull the ferris wheel. *Sir Topham Hatt: And Thomas... *Narrator: Boomed Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: ...you want to collect the fireworks and the Chinese Dragon. *Percy: What's my job, sir? *Narrator: Asked Percy hopefully. *Sir Topham Hatt: You want to collect coal from the coaling plant. You must fill all the hoppers at the stations. *Narrator: Ordered Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: A railway can't run without coal. *Narrator: He added. *Sir Topham Hatt: This is a very important job. *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt left and all the engines were excited. All except Percy. *Percy: Coal? *Narrator: He sighed. And he watched his friends leave for their exciting jobs. Percy felt very left out. (as his friends leave, Percy goes along to the coaling plant and couples to eight coal cars and a caboose) Percy chuffed sadly over to the coaling plant. This didn't feel like an important job of all. When Percy arrived, he could see a long line of freight cars. *Percy: I wish I was pulling something exciting. *Narrator: Grumbled Percy. *Percy: Not boring old coal cars. *Narrator: Percy buffered up and pulled out of the depot. Percy stopped at a signal by a school. (Percy puffs along, dragging the coal cars and a caboose to a school) Toby puffed past pulling a load of bumper cars. (Toby, coupled to Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, passes by, hauling the bumper cars) The children in the playground clapped and cheered. Then, Edward chuffed by with the carousel. (Edward passes by, hauling the carousel) The children cheered even louder. Percy thought that Toby and Edward were having a wonderful time. Then, an idea flew into his funnel. *Percy: Maybe Toby and Edward need some help. Helping my friends is much more important than delivering coal. *Narrator: He wheeshed. So Percy didn't deliver the coal. (Percy, uncoupled from the cars, leaves and finds Edward and Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie) He left his coal cars and he steamed after his friends as quickly as he could. Toby and Edward stopped at a red signal. Percy puffed up alongside. *Percy: Do you need any help? *Narrator: He tooted hopefully. *Toby: No thank you, Percy. *Narrator: Puffed Toby. *Edward: We can do it. *Narrator: Chuffed Edward. Percy was disappointed. Further up the line, Percy saw Emily and James. They were taking a ferris wheel. (as Emily and James, double-heading, pull the ferris wheel on some wagons, pass by, Percy follows) *Percy: That looks like fun. *Narrator: Tooted Percy. *Percy: I'm sure they'll need some help. *Narrator: Percy caught up with James and Emily. *Emily: This is going to be the biggest wheel ever. *Narrator: Puffed Emily. Emily and James were having a splendid time, but James and Emily didn't need help either. Percy was upset. (as James and Emily leave with the ferris wheel, Percy finds Gordon, who is hauling his red and yellow Express coach, green and yellow Express coach, Emily's green and white coach, and a black caboose) Then, Percy saw Gordon waiting at a junction. Gordon was pulling the carnival people. But he didn't need any help either. Percy saw Henry crossing the bridge. Henry was happily pulling the roller coaster. (as Gordon leaves, hauling his green and yellow Express coach and red and white Express coach, Henry puffs over, hauling the roller coaster, before Percy finds Thomas waiting at a signal) Finally, Percy saw Thomas waiting at a signal. He was carrying the fireworks and the Chinese Dragon. *Percy: That looks like the most fun of all. *Narrator: Gasped Percy. But Thomas didn't need any help. Percy was more disappointed than ever. (Thomas leaves, pulling the fireworks and the Chinese Dragon, leaving a tired Percy to go back to his coal cars) Then, there was trouble. Percy had spent so much time trying to help everyone else that he hadn't delivered any coal. Percy saw James. He looked very sad. (a surprised Percy runs over to James) *James: There's no coal at the stations. *Narrator: He wheeshed. *James: We've all run out of coal. *Percy: (surprised) Bust my boiler! *Narrator: Cried Percy. *Percy: (tired) If the engines don't get some coal, the carnival won't open. All the children will be sad and it's all my fault. *Narrator: Percy knew what he had to do. He had to pick up his cars and deliver the coal as quickly as he could. (Percy collects the coal cars and delivers them all to his friends, who finally get going once again and deliver the carnival on time) Percy wheeshed all over the island delivering coal to his friends. Soon everyone's boilers were bubbling and their pistons were pounding. The engines were back on track. Everything was ready just in time. Percy finished his last delivery of coal and arrived at the carnival as the fireworks began. Rockets soaring, the band played and the Chinese Dragon danced. All the children were delighted. *Percy: Sir Topham Hatt was right. *Narrator: Tooted Percy. Transcript (The Sequel) *Thomas: Percy the Small Engine! *Edward: How dare you leave the coal cars and attempt to help us! *Molly: You know that Sir Topham Hatt is right! *Stanley: Delivering coal is a very important job. *James: And I think Duck really does have to say this. *Duck: Always remember to do that next time. *Percy: Okay, I will. (puffs away to collect the coal cars and caboose) Trivia (Percy and the Carnival, told by Michael Brandon for the US) *Percy and the Carnival will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *Shot 1 will film Tails puffing along and hauling seven boxcars and a caboose and passing Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny puffing by and hauling three homemade green and yellow Express coaches. *Shot 2 will film Knuckles speeding along and hauling seven freight cars and a caboose and Sonic speeding along and hauling a Culdee fell coach and Catherine the Culdee Fell coach. *Shot 3 will film various children. *Shot 4 will film The Chinese Dragon. *Shot 5 will film Percy speeding along. *Shot 6 will film Sir Topham Hatt arriving. *Shot 7 will film Edward looking proud. *Shot 8 will film Henry looking happy. *Shot 9 will film Gordon looking pleased. *Shot 10 will film Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie looking excited. *Shot 11 will film James and Emily looking gleeful and pleased. *Shot 12 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing to Thomas. *Shot 13 will film Thomas looking eager. *Shot 14 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing to Percy. *Shot 15 will film a jolly Percy talking and lip syncing. *Shot 16 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing to Percy. *Shot 17 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing. *Shot 18 will film a surprised Percy looking blinking. *Shot 19 will film a tired Percy. *Shot 20 will film the other engines leave a tired Percy. *Shot 21 will film Thomas leaving with a tired Percy standing firm. *Shot 22 will film a tired Percy puffing along. *Shot 23 will film a surprised Percy arriving the coaling plant. *Shot 24 will film a surprised Percy seeing eight coal cars and a caboose. *Shot 25 will film a tired Percy running round the coal cars and caboose. *Shot 26 will film a tired Percy going up to the front of the coal train. *Shot 27 will film a tired Percy puffing upward. *Shot 28 will film a tired Percy backing up and coupling up to the coal train. *Shot 29 will film a tired Percy puffing away and pulling the eight coal cars and caboose. *Shot 30 will film a tired Percy arriving at the school while hauling his coal train. *Shot 31 will film a tired Percy watching Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, and some freight cars carrying the bumper cars go by. *Shot 32 will film the children cheering. *Shot 33 will film a tired Percy seeing Edward going by and hauling some freight cars and a caboose that is carrying the carousel. *Shot 34 will film the children cheering. *Shot 35 will film a tired Percy thinking. *Shot 36 will film the two trains dissapear. *Shot 37 will film a happy Percy getting an idea. *Shot 38 will film Percy talking and lip syncing. *Shot 39 will film Percy gets uncoupled from his coal train. *Shot 40 will film Percy puffing away. *Shot 41 will film Percy speeding up and rattling. *Shot 42 will film Percy meeting up with Toby, Henrietta, Victroia, Elsie, Edward, their freight cars, and cabooses. *Shot 43 will film Percy talking and lip syncing happily. *Shot 44 will film Toby talking and lip syncing to Percy. *Shot 45 will film Edward talking and lip syncing. *Shot 46 will film a tired Percy looking dissapointed. *Shot 47 will film Percy puffing onward. *Shot 48 will film Percy speeding along. *Shot 49 will film Percy arriving and stopping next to James and Emily, who are shunting and hauling some freight cars carrying the Ferris Wheel. *Shot 50 will film Emily talking and lip syncing. *Shot 51 will film James and Emily leaving and leaving a tired Percy on his own. *Shot 52 will film a tired Percy dripping a tear. *Shot 53 will film Percy arriving and stopping next to Gordon, who is hauling his red and yellow Express coach, his real green and yellow Express coach, Emily's green and white coach, and a black caboose. *Shot 54 will film Percy stopping alongside Gordon and his coaches. *Shot 55 will film a tired Percy watching Gordon puff away and pulling his red and yellow Express coach, his real green and yellow Express coach, Emily's green and white coach, and a black caboose. *Shot 56 will film Henry puffing over the viaduct and hauling some freight cars and a caboose carrying the roller coaster. *Shot 57 will film Percy arriving and stopping next to Thomas, who is hauling some freight cars and a caboose, that are carrying the Fireworks and the Chinese Dragon. *Shot 58 will film Percy talking and lip syncing. *Shot 59 will film Thomas standing firm. *Shot 60 will film Thomas leaving with his freight cars and caboose carrying the Fireworks and the Chinese Dragon. *Shot 61 will film a tired Percy sombering. *Shot 62 will film a surprised Percy puffing along and stopping. *Shot 63 will film a surprised Percy stopping and meeting with James. *Shot 64 will film James talking and lip syncing while sad. *Shot 65 will film James's tender that is empty. *Shot 66 will film a tired Percy talking and lip syncing. *Shot 67 will film Percy puffing away to collect his eight coal cars and a caboose. *Shot 68 will film Percy puffing around the Island of Sodor and hauling his eight coal cars and caboose. *Shot 69 will film Thomas puffing away after being filled up with coal and hauling his freight cars and caboose carrying the Fireworks and the Chinese Dragon. *Shot 70 will film Percy speeding up and hauling his eight coal cars and caboose. *Shot 71 will film Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, Edward, and their freight cars and cabooses puffing onward. *Shot 72 will film the engines at a station and standing firm. *Shot 73 will film Percy running to join the other engines. *Shot 74 will film Percy arriving to join the other engines. *Shot 75 will film the fireworks firing away with the Carnival playing. *Shot 76 will film the Band playing. *Shot 77 will film the Chinese Dragon dancing. *Shot 78 will film the engines watching. *Shot 79 will film the children sliding down. *Shot 80 will film the children looking pleased. *Shot 81 will film Percy talking and lip syncing. *Shot 82 will film the carnival playing and the engines cheering and watching. Category:TrainBoy55 Productions